Ain't No Party Like a Fishing Party!
(The Episode starts with Ben just coming home and it's 4:08 A.M. and he's tired) Ben: Ah Man! I can't believe Rook made me fly all the way to Mars thinking there was a toxic alien. When it was just a little alien girl's birthday party. (Then Ben jumped into his bed) Ben: Now I can finally get some sleep. (Then Ben started to snore after a few seconds Rook quietly came inside, but then) Rook: Ben! Wake Up! Ben: AAUUGGHH!! (But Ben fell to the floor) Ben: Rook! (as Ben sounded sleepy) why did you wake me up it's for 4 in the morning and I'm tired) Rook: But Ben don't you remember that you promised me that we would spend a whole day of no alien catching, gadget retrieving, and messy fights. While spending a whole day fishing. Ben: Fishing! When did I promise I would go fishing? Rook: Well I asked you when... (Then it showed a flash back of Rook asking Ben if he wanted to go fishing) Ben: Man! I can't believe that was a little girl's party and the mom threw cake at us! Rook: You know Ben I also have been getting sick of this hero work. Ben: Ahun (As Ben said sleepy) Rook: So do you think we should go fishing tommorow? Ben: Yeah Yeah sure. Rook: Great! I'll go pack up my stuff! Ben: Oh yeah that's good. (Then back to the present) Ben: Ah man! (So then Ben and Rook arrive at the Bellwood Lake and Rook is all dressed up in fishing gear while Ben isn't) Rook: This is going to be so exciting! Ben: Yeah sure! (Ben said sarcastcally) Ben: You know Rook I could just turn into Ripjaws and get all the fish. Rook: No! Because if you use an alien you'll be destroying all the fun, plus you promised me no aliens. Ben: Yeah! Yeah! (Then Jimmy walked up) Jimmy: Hey Ben! Ben: Hey Jimmy! What are you doing here? Jimmy: Oh! I just got done fishing with parents it was terrible! What are you doing here? Ben: Oh my new partner Rook wanted a alien day off so we could fish that means no fighting, no bad guys, and worst no hero time! Jimmy: Ah! You just crushed my heart! Well I wish you could just take the Omnitrix off and give it to somebody else, so they can save the world while your fishing. Ben: Wait! Jimmy that's it! If I take the watch off and give it to somebody I can trust I'll be saving the world and promising Rook, but who? Jimmy: Oh! Me! Please! Ben! PPPllleeeaaasss! Ben: Okay! Okay! Omnitrix Command Function Override Code 10. Omnitrix: Override accepted. Ben: Omnitrix Relase-Coupling: Code 0,0,0 Relase-Coupling. Omnitrix: Code accepted Omnitrix Decoupled. (So when the Omnitrix was off Ben he gave it to Jimmy) Ben: Now remember Jimmy the Omnitrix is not a toy you use it to save lives, but in the end you get to have a little fun anyway see ya! Jimmy: Bye! This is going to be awesome! (So Jimmy put the Omnitrix on went into the city for crime, but then Jimmy heard screames it turned out Malware had escaped from prison and wanted revenge) Malware: Were is he? Were is Ben Tennyson! Jimmy: He's not here but the Omnitrix is! Okay wich aliens should I turn into first um?... Humungousaur! But I've always wanted to turn into Benwolf! I know Jeffery! I mean Jetray! (So Jimmy dialed Jetray on the Omnitrix but he turned into Feedback (who looks like the 10 year old but his chest is green) ) Feedback: Feedback? It will have to work. (So Jimmy (Feedback) and Malware fought but Jimmy wasn't doing good) Feedback: Ah! What does this guy do?...Wait I am such a loser! (Then Jimmy remembered that Feedback can take electricity so he toke the power from Malware, and blasted him back into outer space, and Jimmy turned back) Jimmy: That..was..SO TOTALLY COOL!!! (So Jimmy battles tons of villians Ex: Zombozo, The Vreedle Brothers, A few DNAliens, and a family of Vulpimancer's, and he used a fw alien Ex: Fasttrack, Armadrillo, Benvicktor, and Crashhopper. Meanwhile Ben and Rook are still at the lake and haven't caught anything and somehow Rook is still happy?) Ben: How are you still happy! 2 hours of nonthing! Rook: Because I don't eat meat. (But then they hear loud screams) Ben: What was that? Rook: I don't know? But we must take care of it! Ben: Finally! (So Ben and Rook saw that half the city was destroyed, but what was worst was Jimmy as Heatblast burning buildings) Jimmy: Ha! Ha! Ha! Take that Bellwood! (Then Jimmy turned into Jetray and blasted cars, the street, nearly everything) Ben: Jimmy! What are you doing? Jimmy: Destroying the city what does it look like, so I can rule everybody and nobody can stop me with the Omnitrix! Ha! Ha! Ha! (Then Jimmy turned into Bewolf and howled Ben and Rook so hard they hit a building 5 blocks from them) Rook: Two things, first why does Jimmy have the Omnitrix?, second how can we stop him I left my suit with your granfather. Ben: Okay I gave Jimmy the Omnitrix so he could help save the world while we were fishing, and don't worry I have a plan. (So Ben had Rook distract Jimmy while he tried to the Omnitrix so Rook made fun of Jimmy very badly) Rook: Hey! Jimmy! I bet your mom is terrible at feeding your ant farm! Jimmy (as Kickin Hawk): What!? Rook: I mean I bet your mom doesn't love you! Jimmy: Shut up! (So Jimmy raced to Rook but Ben grabbed on and so did Rook while trying to get the Omnitrix, but then Azmuth arrived and freezed everthing except Ben) Ben: What the?! Azmuth did you do this? Azmuth: No the time stopper did of course I did! You, Rook and that Kid almost split the Omnitrix into pieces! Ben: So what are you going to do? Azmuth: I'm going to send you back in time so you won't give the Omnitrix to that kid (So Azmuth snapped his fingers and a big flash of light appeared and when Ben awoke he was talking to Jimmy) Jimmy: Uh! Ben Hello? Ben: Yeah sorry I got to go fishing with Rook see ya! Jimmy: Okay bye! Rook: Are you ready! Ben: Yep let's catch some fish! The End Category:Episodes